In general, the number of frames (fields) displayed in one second by the known national television system committee (NTSC) system and high-definition (HD) television system is 60 (more precisely, 59.94 frames per second).
The number of frames displayed in one second is referred to as a frame rate.
The frame rate of display devices of a phase-alternating-by-line (PAL) system is 50 frames per second. The frame rate of movies is 24 frames per second.
Moving images displayed in 60 to 24 frames per second may suffer from degradation in quality, such as blur, motion blur, and jerkiness. Particularly, what-is-called hold-type display devices that hold display for the period of frames are quite susceptible to motion blur.
A known display device compares display data with preceding display data and, for pixels that have changed in value, writes display data enhanced more than the amount of change to change the value of the pixels more than that of the preceding display data, thus controlling the period and time to light on light sources for each region of an illuminator having multiple regions (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Another example is a liquid display device that displays video images on a liquid display panel by controlling the light of a fluorescent lamp having red-, green-, and blue-light emitting phosphor coatings by modulating the pulse width through a lighting circuit, writing video signals on a liquid crystal panel, and using the fluorescent lamp as a backlight of the liquid crystal panel. The fluorescent lamp has a green-light-emitting phosphor coating in which the amount of light after light-off becomes one tenth of that during light-on for one millisecond or less (for example, refer to Patent Document 2)    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-125067    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-105447